<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's The Boss by Sashaqueenbanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874655">She's The Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaqueenbanks/pseuds/Sashaqueenbanks'>Sashaqueenbanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaqueenbanks/pseuds/Sashaqueenbanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the draft you are sent to Smackdown . You have history with a certain blue haired beauty and you have no idea what's gonna happen when she lays eyes on you again .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks &amp; Naomi Knight &amp; Tamina Snuka, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's The Boss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/n is your name . This story is in your own pov</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N Pov</p><p>"Omg I'm so happy! You are stuck with us now" says Naomi as she hugs you tightly</p><p>WWE decided to have another draft and you've finally been drafted to Smackdown . You enjoyed your time on RAW but you were ready for a change . During your time on RAW you really made a name for yourself . You had a huge feud with Becky Lynch and even went for the title a few times. You didn't win the title but you earned the respect of not only your co-workers but also the fans. You were a big name now and with a big name comes big responsibilities .</p><p>"Welcome to Smackdown Y/n" says Sonya as she walks up to you and Naomi</p><p>"Thank you . Maybe we'll get to have a match finally" You say</p><p>Sonya and Naomi are two of your best friends and even when you were all on different brands they've always been there for you through all of your hard times you've had throughout your career. They understand you in ways most people can't .</p><p>"That will definitely be a match to see . Don't expect me to take it easy on you"</p><p>"I don't like anything easy" I say and throw a wink at her</p><p>Sonya laughs</p><p>"Wait a minute Y/n you know you have to get through me first" Says Naomi with a smirk on her face</p><p>"I've been dying to get in the ring with you Nao" You say</p><p>You are one of the biggest Naomi stans .. proud member of the Naomob</p><p>"Well now that you're on Smackdown we just might make that happen"</p><p>"You happy about the switch?" asks Sonya</p><p>"Absolutely . I enjoyed RAW but I'm really excited about being here with you guys"</p><p>"Are you sure it's just us that got you so excited about being here?" asks Sonya</p><p>You laugh and say "Don't start"</p><p>You already know what she's talking about but you don't want to bring too much attention to it because Naomi doesn't know about it yet</p><p>"Ummm am I missing something?" asks Naomi</p><p>"You're missing a lot actually" says Sonya and she bursts out laughing</p><p>"Well does anybody wanna fill me in on it?"</p><p>"Can I please be the one to tell her?" asks Sonya</p><p>You roll your eyes at her but you agree to let her be the one to tell her</p><p>"Tell meeeeee" says Naomi</p><p>"So Y/n had a little situation with a certain someone who's on Smackdown"</p><p>Naomi looks at Sonya and then looks at you</p><p>"You hooked up with someone that's on Smackdown?"</p><p>"Something like that"</p><p>"Something like that? really Y/n?" asks Sonya</p><p>"Wait ... So who was it?" asks Naomi</p><p>"This is gonna be fun" says Sonya as she rubs her hands together in excitement</p><p>"Take a guess" You say</p><p>"Mandy?" she asks</p><p>"What ?? NO" You say</p><p>Mandy is hot but you are pretty sure she's 100 percent straight ..</p><p>"Wait ... is it Carmella?" she asks</p><p>"Carmella ? really Nao?"</p><p>"She definitely had a thing for Sonya at one point so I'm just saying" she says with a shrug</p><p>"Well could you blame her? I mean I do look good" says Sonya</p><p>"Ok well I know it's definitely not Alexa"</p><p>"Definitely not Tamina" says Sonya</p><p>"Definitely not Dana or Ember" says Naomi</p><p>"Not Lacey or Nikki" says Sonya</p><p>Naomi seems to be thinking hard about who's left to choose from . The only two left are Bayley and Sasha</p><p>"Bitch I know you did not hook up with Sasha" she says loudly</p><p>"BINGO" says Sonya and then she starts laughing</p><p>"Tell the whole roster my business why don't you? Quiet down please" You say</p><p>"I'm sorry but that just blew my mind .. Like how did that even happen? when did that happen?"</p><p>"It was back in NXT .. We got really close and became good friends . Feelings started to get involved and one night we hooked up .. It was short lived because she moved up to RAW and I was still in NXT . I told her that we should just be friends and we left it at that"</p><p>"You broke up with her?" asks Naomi</p><p>"We weren't actually dating so technically no . I just didn't want to hold her back. She moved up and I was still in NXT . I didn't know how long it would be before I came up to the main roster . We would barely ever see each other and I didn't want to put stress on the situation"</p><p>"This is so crazy to me" she says</p><p>"It was crazy to me too" says Sonya</p><p>"Wait .. why the hell does she know and I don't ?" asks Naomi</p><p>"I was gonna tell you .. but you and Sasha are so close and it was so long ago and I didn't think it mattered"</p><p>"I'll let it slide this time .. But next time no more secrets" she says</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>"So you know Smackdown is the home of The Boss .. You nervous about seeing her?" asks Sonya</p><p>You are very nervous but you don't want to admit it to them . You haven't seen Sasha in person in such a long time .</p><p>"Nope . Not nervous at all"</p><p>"Well you better hope she's not holding a grudge against you for breaking up with her" says Sonya</p><p>You roll your eyes "I didn't break up with her"</p><p>"Well now that I know the history of you two it's definitely gonna be interesting to see you both in ring together" says Naomi</p><p>"Sasha's gonna kill her" says Sonya</p><p>They both start laughing</p><p>"You guys think that's funny ? just wait until I kick both of your asses in the ring . Then after I end you both I'll go straight for the title and kick Bayley's ass ."</p><p> </p><p>"You not gon beat me boo" says Naomi and then laughs</p><p>"I will . Then I'll beat Bayley and become the best champion Smackdown has ever had or seen"</p><p>You notice Naomi and Sonya are no longer staring at you .. You are about to turn around to see what has their attention but before you do you hear her voice</p><p>"Well in order to get to Bayley you gotta get through me first" says Sasha</p><p>She's here and she definitely just heard what you said .... You really wish you could just disappear right now</p><p>You slowly turn around and you're met with the blue haired beauty staring you directly at you with fire in her eyes</p><p>"Sasha .. Hi"</p><p>She smirks "Y/n ... I just came over because I overheard what you said about my best friend"</p><p>"I was just joking around" You say</p><p>You hear Sonya snickering behind you</p><p>"Cute .. Well I know you are new to Smackdown but let me just let you know that I am still the Boss and I run things around here . I watched you a few times on RAW and it was pretty decent BUT you are on Smackdown now with the big dogs so I expect a little more effort. I don't do matches half ass"</p><p>Did she just give me a half ass compliment while still insulting my wrestling ability?</p><p>"Did you just say I do my matches half ass?" You ask</p><p>"Is that what it sound like I just said?" she asks</p><p>"Don't insult me Sasha"</p><p>"Or what Y/n?" she asks as she steps closer into your personal space</p><p>"Woah woah woah ladies .. let's back up a bit" says Sonya as she gets in between you both to make some space</p><p>Naomi laughs and says "Sasha be nice to my bestie"</p><p>"I am being nice" she says with a devilish smile</p><p>"We still going out tonight or what?" asks Naomi</p><p>"Yes we are .. Wanna go ask Tamina if she's coming?" asks Sasha</p><p>"Yeah let's go . Y/n are you coming out with us tonight to celebrate you coming to the winning brand?" asks Naomi</p><p>Sasha looks at me with a raised brow</p><p>"Yeah sure"</p><p>"Cool . let's go Sasha" says Naomi as she walks off heading to ask Tamina</p><p>Sasha starts walking away with Naomi but then she stops and turns back around to you and Sonya</p><p>"Welcome to Smackdown Y/n" she says and then winks at you</p><p>You watch her walk away and you are still in complete shock at what just happened</p><p>"Well at least she doesn't hate you" says Sonya</p><p>"She just insulted me" You say</p><p>"Oh come on Y/n .. you know how Sasha is . She likes to try to get under people's skin."</p><p>"Yeah I guess"</p><p>"But I am worried for you when you have to get in the ring with her"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Did you not see how she was looking at you? It was so much tension between the two of you like It almost made me uncomfortable. She's definitely gonna enjoy throwing you around the ring" she says and then laughs</p><p>You begin to think about how she was looking at you and you can agree with Sonya .. It was definitely a lot of tension between the two of you . You begin to wonder if she's still mad about what happened between back in NXT</p><p>"Come on Y/n we gotta go .. the girls are waiting on us outside" says Sonya as she's looking through her phone . She must have got a text from Naomi</p><p>"We're all riding together?" You asks</p><p>"Why? you scared of your girlfriend" she says and laughs</p><p>You just roll your eyes and walk ahead of her</p><p>Now you have to spend even more time around Sasha ... I'm sure this will be fun .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>